The Things I Do For Love
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Fic in Yuri (Tala's) POV ... Yuri learns a thing or two about Rai (Lee) of the White Tigers... If you like Rai you might not want to read this... r/r please


Kari: Hi, minna~!! Hi, here am I again. You're average paranoid, disturbed, gawky, deranged, eccentric, and sugar-high author! 8D I just finished a pack of Toblerone~!! 8D forgive me if it's rather strange; it's my first ficcie in first person's POV.  
  
Takao: You didn't give me any Toblerone~!! ;__;  
  
Kari: ^^;; Sorry.  
  
Takao: And I saw you eat some of those Kisses~!! ;__________;  
  
Yuri: I have a feeling this ficcie is EEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLL~~!! NO ONE SHOULD READ THIS~!!  
  
Kari: *** hits Yuri with a plastic bottle ***  
  
Yuri: @____@  
  
Author's Notes: Beyblade is a property of Takao Aoki so therefore all the characters portrayed in this ficcie are his property, and no I do not own them. The Wing Blades are Cerridwen-san's property and I have borrowed them with permission, so don't sue me. Only Erika-chan belongs to me.  
  
Warning this ficcie is completely weird and do not sue me when you do not understand a single thing, can't say I didn't warn you. This is supposedly to be one-shot, but when someone wants me to continue maybe I will. I don't know if you can consider this bashing, but I like to think it is. I think it's rather long for a one-shot ficcie. Oh, and remember this is in first person's POV, so enough of my babbling on with the insanity . . .  
  
Takao: R/R please! ^-^  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
The Things I Do For Love  
  
By: Kari  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
NO~!!  
  
I have sworn that I would never stoop this low, but I did not do this because I like it. No~!! I was doing this for the woman I lust-I mean like! Yeah that's right for the woman I like. Anyways I have sworn that before I even do this I would commit suicide, but alas not a single gun (even a butter knife would do) was left in my house.  
  
It all started when I was running late for my bey practice when, I was about to get out of my house when I bumped into one of my neighbor, the bottomless pit  
  
"HI~!! YURI~!!"  
  
I flinched when I heard Kinogu's voice. "Hi, Takao," I said in a not-so cheerful tone.  
  
"OH. What's the big hurry? Oh, that's right. You have bey practice~!!" This is the part when he rolls over laughing.  
  
I swear I'm the only one sane in this neighborhood of mine. And I am in uptown Tokyo. Geez, I can't imagine downtown Tokyo.  
  
"Why are you laughing Kinogu? We're in the same team remember? And you'll have your @$$ kicked by Kai if you're late, AGAIN."  
  
That was when he rolls over laughing, louder this time though.  
  
"WHAT is so FUNNY~?!"  
  
Takao dusted himself and faced me once again. A gloating smirk was plastered on his face.  
  
"Have you heard? Selenay showed Kai a thing or two earlier this morning. SO that means no bey practice! Selenay showed it to him good. They were arguing about something that concerns chickens."  
  
I twitched. There was just something that bonds Kai Hiwatari, Selenay Herrault, and chickens, and I can't help twitching when I hear their names in a single sentence.  
  
"I see."  
  
I immediately shut the door in Kinogu's face and was aching to go back to under my glorious sheets (Kai is slave driver~!! He wakes us up at the crack of dawn~!!) when there was knocking on my door. Being in my usual grumpy stupor during early mornings I answered the door quite rudely.  
  
"WHAT THE @#$%^&* HELL DO YOU WANT~?! DAMMIT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP-"  
  
That was when I realized that I was not shouting at Kinogu or just someone. It was HER~!! That was when I started kicking myself mentally. I cleared my throat.  
  
"-I'll be back in a minute."  
  
I closed the door rather slowly, and softly. I slapped myself once, twice, thrice, for my stupidity and answered the door again. Standing outside my house was a goddess. The woman I lust-I mean LIKE~!! Yeah. Like. This time in a more relaxed manner, I answered the door, while I tried my very best not to blush.  
  
"Oh, hi Cerridwen. Sorry if I was rude."  
  
By now I was hyperventilating. She simply smiled and said it was all right.  
  
"Yuri, would it be okay if I asked a favor of you?" She asked me, a delicate blush appearing on her face.  
  
"S-sure Cerridwen," mentally I added, I'd do anything for you. Kick me in the-Oh, wait we're getting a little bit out of track.  
  
"Would you . . . Would you please . . ." By now I was anticipating that the sentence would end something concerning the two of us together, alone, but then I was a fool. This is Kari's fanfic we're talking about! And nothing good comes out of them, (A/N: Hey~!!) anyways as I was saying sadly to say I was drooling there daydreaming about Cerridwen and I only heard some of what she was saying.  
  
" . . . So will you do it for me, Yuri?"  
  
And me being the stupid idiot (Kari: Hah~!! You admitted it!) I agreed.  
  
That was when Cerridwen's eyes widened and started thanking me. "Oh, Yuri thank you~!! I was so worried no one would take care of my little cousin! I'm glad I have a friend like you to take care of her-"  
  
Then my mind registered what she was saying. Me?! Take care of some cousin of Cerridwen?! "Wait! You mean I'll take care of your cousin~?!"  
  
That was when a look of melancholy appeared on her face. "W-would it be too much."  
  
Then it was the second time I kicked myself mentally. Dammit. Bad move Ivanov, very bad. I had to stopped myself from slapping my already red cheek when she was in near tears.  
  
"NO! NO! I would be more than honored to take care of you're cousin!" I mean Cerridwen was a goddess, her cousin wouldn't be that bad.  
  
That was when the 'Yuri Ivanov's trip to HELL that includes so MUCH pain and so oh MUCH humiliation, with his balls getting kicked once in a while, and his manhood completely scared for the rest of his life, and that no human being should deserve'.  
  
Err, I know long title, okay in short this story is very EEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL~!! So EEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL~!!  
  
Believe there should be a genre in ff.net called 'bashing'.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
That was when the day I have feared arrived. Sure it was only a day, but Kari's fanfics are not as they seem.  
  
That was when I heard a knock on the door. I have to thanked Kami-sama that Kai was in the hospital (Selenay really showed him) so there was no bey practice.  
  
I opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Cerridwen~! Don't worry I'll take care of your cousin. Rest assured she'll be safe."  
  
That was when her eyes widened, and her mint green eyes glistened with unshed tears. I cursed mentally and was running through the things I could've done wrong. That was when she threw her arms around my neck, and mumbled a thank you.  
  
It sure was a good thing she didn't see my red face, and the silly grin plastered on my face. With thoughts that would not be mentioned because the rating of this ficcie may go up.  
  
"Thank you so much, Yuri. Here is my cousin, her name's Erika. I trust you'll take good care of her. She has this thing of telling me who my boyfriend should be. ^________^"  
  
I continued to wave after her retreating back when someone kicked me in the shin.  
  
"What the @#$% was that for~?!"  
  
That was when I met the gaze of a cute girl about six-years-old. She had the same mint green eyes as Cerridwen although her hair was a shade of reddish-brown.  
  
That was when she shouted at me, "@#$%^&* How dare you~?! Don't you dare ask my cousin out with you or something 'coz I don't approve of you~!!"  
  
I looked at her quizzically, as she stucked her nose up in the air, and stomped off to my couch and turned on the T.V.  
  
What was wrong with her? I continued to look at her quizzically when she suddenly jumped off the couch and shouted at me, "You there, I want a sandwich." I twitched.  
  
That was when my poor brain has registered the fact that the girl was probably an orphan.  
  
I was in the kitchen preparing the brat's sandwich when I was thinking of my goddess when I heard the doorbell rang. And this is when I have made the second biggest mistake. I opened the door.  
  
"HI~!! Yuri-chan~!!"  
  
I twitched. NO one would dare call me YURI-CHAN but Max. Correction a very SUGAR-HIGH Max with a HUNGRY Takao, "Can we come in~?!" A huge smile was plastered on Max's face and he was his usual hyperactive or something.  
  
In my entire life I had learned a few vital facts about my teammates. A) Me, Kai and Lei are the only ones who are sane enough (well actually Kai becomes murderous when the words/names 'chickens', 'Takao Kinogu', and 'Selenay Herrault' were mentioned) and as for Lei he becomes . . . unpredictable when the DLFC (Drooling Lei Fans' Club) and Mao are mentioned, not to mention Shizue^^;; B) Takao is dangerous when he is hungry, C) Max is not the best person to spend time with when he is sugar- high although he may seem to be the cutest person around, and D) You will be seeing dents on the walls when you disturb Professor while he is in the middle in one of those scientific discoveries thing-ies. Ya' probably know what I mean.  
  
"Can we come in~?!" I put up a fake smile. My mouth started twitching, but Max was totally oblivious when he was super hyperactive, "I'm taking care of Cerridwen's cousin but sure-"  
  
Max dashed off to the couch where Erika was currently seated. He smiled at her and started talking to her in a carefree manner.  
  
"Hey~!! I heard your Cerridwen's cousin~!! Nice to meet you~!!!"  
  
Erika looked at him with wide innocent eyes when she suddenly exclaimed, "IWANTYOUTOBECERRIDWEN'SBOYFRIEND~!!"  
  
That was when I twitched. Oh. My. God.  
  
Max blinked at her cutely. Being in his oblivious state he answered, "SURE~!! WHY NOT~!!!!!"  
  
I continued to twitch. This was not good. Definitely not good, and I was right things started to get worse from here.  
  
"Hey Yuri~!!" I twitched when Takao came out my kitchen carrying a bag of Frito's Lays, and a smirk plastered on his face. He whispered to me, "Looks like Erika found a boyfriend for Cerridwen." I started twitching again.  
  
The rest of the day was completely insignificant and not to mention BORING, but hell started to get hotter (from 3000 degrees Celsius to infinity degrees Celsius) the moment lunch was over. It started pouring rain, when Erika wanted to play.  
  
Max in his oblivious stupor agreed to play ANYTHING with her, Takao reluctantly agreed, after being assured that there was food concerned.  
  
I was lounging in my favorite couch, watching the T.V. and channel surfing aimlessly while they were playing in a random room in my house when I heard a crashing sort of sound.  
  
I quickly rushed up stairs and my virgin eyes were forever terrorized, not to mention I was having a psychological breakdown. There was Erika sitting with Takao and Max and they were probably having some tea or something since I noticed that they Erika was sipping something from the expensive tea set ( how the HELL did they get a hold of that?!) my mother gave me.  
  
That was when I started to turn blue. They were not just having tea, they were playing dress-up, and you know what Max was in this pink tight (very tight) dress not mention all those laces, and frills, and was singing some stupid song I didn't quite know, while dancing the waltz with Erika. And Takao was stuffing his face with what looked like. . . mayonnaise?  
  
"KINOGU WHAT THE @#$% ARE YOU EATING~?!"  
  
He turned to look at me with a stupid grin on his face, while Max and Erika were oblivious and they were still aimlessly dancing.  
  
I twitched, "Forget I asked. Just forget I asked."  
  
That was when Max took noticed of my presence, "HI~!! YURI-CHAN~!!!" Dammit I was twitching uncontrollably, and you know what it wasn't Max's nickname for me, it was Erika, "HI~!! YURI-CHAN~!!!"  
  
"Y-Yuri-chan~?!"  
  
Takao continued to eat the white substance, while Max and Erika continued to dance, that was when I decided I had enough, "I'll se ya' guys down stairs. C-call me if you need something."  
  
I closed the door and rested against it for a while that was when, I rushed to my room, screaming bloody murder.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~~~~HHHHHHHH~~!!!!!!!"  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Sure I told them that they could call me when they need something, but I should've shoot myself instead. Honestly I should've slitted my wrists instead.  
  
"YURI-CHAN~!!" I twitched as I heard Max screaming my name. "What is it Max?"  
  
He flashed me that same oblivious grin, "Yuri-chan Erika wants to play with you~!!" I nodded my head, not listening. Stupid habit of mine, I should've listened carefully. I only noticed when he exclaimed, ". . . Great~!! Do you have a Barbie of your own Yuri-chan~?!"  
  
I started to twitch, "Umm Max, I'm feeling sick. Maybe next time." I attempted to smile but then I couldn't help twitching, it really wasn't a lie, since I WAS feeling sick. "Oh, Okay~!! You can play next time~!! Let's go Erika-chan~!! Takao~!!"  
  
I sighed. I was safe for now. I clutched my stomach and headed for the medicine cabinet and check if I had some Tylenol or some Aspirin.  
  
A little bit later they joined in the living room. "Hey Yuri-chan~!!! Want to play some Scrabble~?!" I nodded glumly. Now I was missing bey practice even if our leader was Kai. There was nothing wrong with Scrabble right? But once again, I have not sensed the foreboding doom that is essential in every single story of Kari.  
  
I was so wrong, I do not think that I could even play a single game of Scrabble without even twitching.  
  
"Okay it's my turn~!!!"  
  
I watched as Max laid down the word on the board, and I started to twitch. "Max what kind of word is 'BJGOCUH'."  
  
He looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "You mean there isn't a word such as 'BJGOCUH'~?! Awwwww. But I can't think of any other word." I started t o twitch, and I looked at his letters, that was when Takao told him to just put down the word 'bug' ^^;;  
  
"Okay Erika-chan~!! You're turn~!!!!" Erika blinked her mint-green eyes wide, umm can I put on animal sounds?" Takao and Max nodded, while I twitched.  
  
"Okay then~!!" She formed the word, 'Kukuku' or should I say animal sound. I twitched.  
  
"Kukuku? Umm what kind of word is that, Erika?" Erika flashed Takao a smile. "It's how Naraku from Inuyasha laughs~!!" She imitated Naraku (Yes! With that scary tone and everything and she even brandished a fan ^^;;)  
  
"kukuku." And then Max started to imitate along with Erika, and soon Takao was also doing it. Gods what have I done to deserve such cruel punishment?!  
  
After the tiring Scrabble game I had forever decided that I would never play a single game of Scrabble EVER again. It's horrid~!! I tell you. Kari's ficcies are all traumatizing~!!  
  
Things would not get any worse-Oh @#$% I didn't just say that did I?!  
  
"Hey Yuri-chan~!!!"  
  
I twitched. Dammit. That sure wasn't Takao or Max or Erika. If I were right it would be . . . Kai.  
  
"K-kai~?!" This was not real this is all a dream, this was not real this is all a dream, this was not real this is all a dream, this was not real this is all a dream, this was not real this is all a dream, this was not real this is all a dream.  
  
"Where's Takao-chan and Max-chan~!!"  
  
I think my eyes be twitching for the rest of my life. "D-did you just s- say, T-takao-chan, and M-max-c-chan?!"  
  
"Yeah I did~!!! ^______________________^" I twitched. Selenay must've done something to him. Maybe he was experiencing a psychological breakdown like me.  
  
"Oh, K-kai, they're upstairs. I think they're playing." I dare not mention the words 'dolls' dress-up' and 'tea' to him. Half of me was expecting for him to turn murderously angry and yell something about practicing, and half of me was expecting him to squeal in delight. Please don't ask me where the heck that came from.  
  
The moment Kai left the room, I grabbed my phone and dialed Selenay's number. I've just got to know what she did with Kai. I've just got to know.  
  
Unknown to me, upstairs, while I was trying to blackmail Selenay of forcing me to tell what the HELL he did to Kai, the four (They were know joined by Kai since I have heard some chicken noises, and some shouts of agony and pain probably from Takao^^;;) of them were probably playing something that I would not like know, definitely not.  
  
My conversation with Selenay went something like this. . .  
  
Me: Herrault what the @#$% did you to Kai~?! Did you hit him to hard or something. Because I don't like it one bit~!!  
  
Selenay: *** giggle, giggle *** so you mean its working~?! *** giggle, giggle ***  
  
Me: What do you mean by that Herrault?  
  
Selenay: *** insert guffawing *** He actually is being nice~?!  
  
Me: Hell, yeah~!! And it is freaking me out~!!  
  
Selenay: *** dammit she's still guffawing *** He'll be back to normal in about a few hours. So tell me-  
  
I did not want to hear what she did to him. No I do NOT want to hear it. So I did the most sensible thing. I ended the call.  
  
I twitched when I heard Max yelling the name 'KAI-CHAN~!!' Dammit. This is HELL~!! I can't wait for Cerridwen to pick that HORRID cousin of hers~!! I'll stuff Takao myself is it's the only thing to stop him from raiding my neighbors fridge. Dammit my neighbor's been pestering for the past hour~!! And as for Max, I'll stuff him in a closet or something with Kai~!!  
  
"YYYYYUUUURRRRRRIIIIIII-CCCCCHHHHHAAAAAANNNNN~~~!!!!!" I twitched.  
  
"What the @#$% do you want Hiwatari~?!" There was a giggle *** twitch *** "Where do you keep your make-up?"  
  
*** Twitch, twitch *** that was not the best line I have heard this whole day, and I've got a feeling it would get worse.  
  
Honestly the things I do for my love.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
End. . . Or is it only the beginning?  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Kari: So. . . Like it? Hate it?  
  
Yuri: I HATE IT ~!!! IT'S THE MOST HORRIBLE STORY I HAVE EVER READ IN MY ENTIRE LIFE~!!  
  
Takao: I like it~!! But Yuri I don't think that you've read that much-  
  
Yuri: *** hits Takao with a plastic bottle ***  
  
Takao: @______@  
  
Kari: Hey~!! That's my plastic bottle~!!  
  
Yuri: *** stuck his tongue out ***  
  
Erika: Anyways, r/r please~!!  
  
Kari: Those who don't review will find Yuri's head next to them when they wake up in the morning, and the rest of his body in their shower~!! ^-^  
  
Yuri: *O*  
  
Takao: OO;; that's a little bit too merciless  
  
Erika: It was a joke you idiot -_-U  
  
Kari: 8D 'til next time, minna-san~!! Ja, ne~!! 


End file.
